


I'll Be Here

by kaynga



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Gladnis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynga/pseuds/kaynga
Summary: Ignis is still recovering from the injuries he sustained in Altissia. On the train ride to Cartanica, Gladio and Ignis share a moment to reassure each other that everything can become 'normal' again.





	I'll Be Here

Gladio woke from a deep sleep to soft, almost unintelligible sounds of distress coming from Ignis. Nightmares, again. It had been months since the injury, but Ignis still couldn’t sleep well. The train car where they were both sharing a bed was somewhat dark behind the thin window shade that just barely blocked out the daylight. Noctis had wandered off somewhere - _probably to mope_ , Gladio thought bitterly - and the last Gladio knew, Prompto was still socializing with some of the other passengers. He had had Ignis to himself for hours, but it was clear that Ignis wasn’t entirely with him in that moment.

“...hey, Iggy,” Gladio murmured softly as he settled a hand on Ignis’ back, which was facing him, and he shook him ever so slightly in an effort to wake him without startling him further. “Wake up. It’s just me.”

A low, deep moan of protest escaped Ignis as he woke up, and Gladio heard him inhale sharply as he seemed to realize that he wasn’t back in Altissia, blinded and alone. Ignis turned over to face Gladio, and Gladio instinctively winced. Ignis had insisted on wearing glasses whenever Noctis or Prompto were around, but he had relented when Gladio had asked him to take them off so that he could sleep easier - but seeing Ignis’ healing scars didn’t do Gladio any favors. 

“...forgive me,” Ignis breathed as he instinctively moved into Gladio’s arms and rested his forehead against his chest. “It’s...still a bit too fresh.”

“You think that I’m expecting you to be over it already?” Gladio said with a hint of disbelief as his hand rubbed Ignis’ back through his thin t-shirt, feeling him shiver beneath his touch.

“No, but...if I continue to wake you up, you might not be fully rested for Cartanica,” Ignis said as he hesitantly slid an arm around Gladio’s waist. It was clear that Ignis was still somewhat trapped in whatever mental state the nightmare had put him in, but Gladio appreciated his touch regardless. “At least one of us needs to be-”

“Enough of that,” Gladio said without a hint of harshness, and he leaned in to kiss the top of Ignis’ head before he continued. “We’ll all be fine. You think losing a few minutes of sleep is enough to finish me?”

“...I suppose not,” Ignis relented as he tilted his head up a little awkwardly. It was clear in his body language that he was intending to kiss Gladio, but his lack of confidence in operating without sight kept him from doing much more than placing an exploratory hand onto his cheek.

Gladio took Ignis’ lead and helped him by leaning down, pressing their lips together as heat spread throughout Gladio’s chest. No matter how often he and Ignis had kissed in the past, he still felt that same rush he had when they had kissed the first time, and Ignis seemed to respond as though that was the case for him as well, a low hum escaping him as Gladio squeezed his other arm around him in a warm embrace.

Just as Gladio started to deepen the kiss, he felt Ignis flinch. His lip. Gladio had almost forgotten.

Breaking the contact, Gladio pressed an apologetic kiss to the corner of Ignis’ lips just to the left of his injury. “...sorry,” he murmured softly.

“...it’s nothing,” Ignis said after a brief, awkward silence. “If it happens again, let it be. I’d rather you didn’t stop.”

“And hurt you intentionally?” Gladio said dubiously as he slid his arm from around Ignis and ran his fingers through Ignis’ messy, still-gelled bangs. “I don’t know about that.”

“Your care is appreciated, but I don’t appreciate being treated as something fragile,” Ignis clarified without any heat in his tone. “Not by you. If there’s a single thing left in my life that I can keep from changing…”

Gladio swallowed. “You know I’m trying, Iggy. It’s not like everything is different.”

“You’ve continued under worse circumstances,” Ignis reminded as he drummed his fingers against Gladio’s back. “Let’s see...there was that time in the back of the Regalia where you accidentally scraped your teeth against mine, and the other time in the tent where you practically squished me once we’d finished-”

“Yeah, right, I get it,” Gladio interrupted, his face warming a little at the implication that he had been so hard up for Ignis before that he had pushed past mistakes like those. “Those were just little setbacks though.”

“And something like kissing me too hard isn’t?” Ignis asked pointedly as he nervously leaned up to try to kiss Gladio on his own, just barely missing and starting too low before he corrected himself. Gladio shivered as Ignis nudged Gladio’s shoulder back until he was lying flat on the thin mattress, and he straddled him as he guided Gladio through the kiss, urging Gladio to deepen the affection by gently drawing out his tongue with his own through their parted lips.

“Mm,” Gladio moaned as he circled his arms around Ignis’ waist, and he broke the kiss reluctantly as he felt Ignis press their bodies flush together, heat coursing through his hips and tempting Gladio to shift his hips beneath where Ignis was sitting on him. “Never know when we’re going to have company, Iggy.”

“Do you think something like that matters to me at present?” Ignis said as he shifted to sit up, sliding his hands across Gladio’s bare chest. As usual, Gladio hadn’t worn a shirt to bed, and although he usually preferred to sleep in his boxers, the public nature of the train cars had coerced him into wearing sweatpants. Sweatpants that had a string that Ignis started to toy with. “There’s a lock on the door, and we’ve taken risks larger than this in the past.”

“I already locked the door, but...” Gladio trailed off as Ignis slid off his shirt without a beat of hesitation.

“Gladio, I...I need this,” Ignis said as he carefully sat his shirt off the side of the bed, meaning for it to land it on his suitcase, though it ended up on the floor instead. “I want something normal for the first time since Altissia. It’s so...bloody frustrating that I can’t help myself through this.”

Understanding grew in Gladio’s amber eyes, and he slid his hands up Ignis’ thighs as he looked up at him. Scars and all, Ignis was so damn beautiful. It blew him away that in the whirlwind of traveling from place to place and living a life that mostly consisted of training and fighting, Ignis was still willing to be his constant. It was the definition of unfair that someone who was so giving and loving had been robbed of so much. And as much as Gladio knew he could never completely make it right, he could at least give Ignis the physical reassurance he needed.

“...I got it, Iggy,” Gladio said as he ran his hand over the faint bulge in Ignis’ pajama pants, and he heard his breath hitch as his fingers traced over Ignis’ half-hard erection through the thin material of his pants. “Come back down here.”

Ignis obeyed without a word as he placed his hands onto the mattress, and Gladio used his free hand to help guide Ignis back into a kiss, a shudder of pleasure working its way through him as Gladio realized that Ignis was grinding himself against the growing heat between them.

For the most part, Ignis’ skin was so smooth compared to Gladio’s. He knew how calloused his own hands must feel, but that only seemed to make Ignis exhale a soft moan as his touch traveled down to his chest, his thumb brushing against Ignis’ nipple.

“A-ah…” Ignis breathed as he broke the kiss and pressed into Gladio’s touch, the sensitive nub stiffening before Gladio turned his attention to his other nipple. “In a...teasing mood today?”

“Mm, not really,” Gladio admitted as his touch ran lower to Ignis’ pajama pants. It took Gladio only a moment to decide that, if Ignis wanted normal, normal is what he would get. Tugging Ignis’ pajama pants and boxer briefs down with both of his hands, Gladio stopped once he had uncovered Ignis’ erection, the thickness of it stiff and clearly somewhat on the edge, and the uncircumcised tip was wet with his precum, the sight of Ignis so aroused making Gladio’s own cock twitch.

“This...doesn’t exactly feel even, love,” Ignis said, his tone somewhat shaky as Gladio circled his hand around Ignis’ erection, a moan that sounded vulnerable escaping him. “Mm, I...insist that you…”

“Working on it, Iggy,” Gladio said, his tone attempting to be reassuring as he reached down with his free hand, lowering his sweatpants and boxers just as he had Ignis’. Once his cock was exposed, he rocked his hips up so that his and Ignis’ erections were pressed together, leaving them both moaning.

“Gladio…” Ignis moaned as he reached down between them, circling both of their erections in his palm as he started to stroke them both. Gladio joined in on the other side, the soft texture of Ignis hand and his strokes mixing pleasurably with Gladio’s comparably rough, calloused fingers, and Gladio felt himself melt back against the sheets as they settled on a joined rhythm.

“Iggy,” Gladio breathed in answer as he stroked them both thoroughly from base to tip, drawing out each stroke as if he wasn’t dying for an orgasm. Ignis seemed to take it well, even if Gladio could tell his teeth were clenched.

Every moment that passed was another exercise in pleasurable agony. Neither of them had paid much attention to their sex life after the accident, and it was clear in their hurried, almost desperate movements that they were dying for pleasure and for each other.

After a moment too short for Gladio and too long for Ignis, the tension in Ignis’ body broke as he came, strong, heavy waves of sensation hitting him with each satisfying contraction of pleasure. His cum shot all over his hand and Gladio’s cock, and Gladio followed a few minutes later, the feeling of Ignis’ cum all over him too much for him to hold back from.

Once they had both calmed down, Gladio grabbed for a few tissues from the nightstand, using them to quickly clean the both of them up as Ignis started to sag against him. “Just a sec, Iggy,” Gladio said as he took Ignis hand, carefully wiping away the mess they had made from his skin.

“Nnn,” Ignis moaned in answer as he waited for him to finish. After he did, Gladio carefully tugged his own pants and boxers back up before attending to Ignis’, and once they were both decent, Ignis crawled back down, nestling himself against Gladio’s open left arm and his chest with his arm and leg wrapped around him. “That was...precisely what I needed.”

Gladio gave Ignis a bleary smile as he leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “Glad I was able to be of help.”

“Not as glad as I am,” Ignis teased gently. Hearing humor in Ignis’ tone made Gladio’s heart skip a beat. Although he always knew it, it felt good to be certain that his Ignis was still there, past the layers of pain. 

“Anytime you need it, Iggy,” Gladio promised, his tone filled with warmth in the afterglow. “I’ll be here.”


End file.
